(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, more particularly to a stackable case assembly that facilitates storage and display of articles and that does not occupy space.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetics, such as eye shadows, lip cream, etc. are usually stored in a small container, one container for one color. If there are several colors of eye shadows of lip cream for display, several such small containers have to be used, and they will occupy space.